Ced (character)
You may be looking for Sety (crusader) Sety is the leader of the Magi Squad, the son of Levn and Ferry, and a descendant of the crusader Sety. He inherits the tome of Holsety from his father. He is the brother of Phee and like her is angry at his father for letting their mother die while looking for him, though he is much more tolerant than Phee. He is considered "Sety the Hero" for fighting against the empire and trying to stop the child hunts. His substitute character is Hawk in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Coming as a very powerful prepromote Sage, Sety is very powerful. He remains so regardless of who his father is since he comes with really good stats, and he comes at least with the skills Pursuit and Continue. He is one of your three potential Holsety users, and of them, he is the strongest due to him having the highest stat caps, and unlike the others, he comes with the Pursuit skill, meaning the Pursuit Ring can be passed down to someone who could really use it, like Leaf. For this reason alone, he is most often made the Holsety user since pursuit is needed in the Final Chapter to do away with enemies like Burian, Meng, Maybell, and Bleg. If you don't make him your Holsety user, it is highly recommended you make his father Claud since he makes Sety's resistance really good, allows him to be your army's best healer, while still being a great fighter, and of course, Claud passed down the Valkyrie Staff. However, feel free to pair him with anyone you like since he can't really be screwed up. By the way, if his magic gets to 28 or above, give him the Silence Staff and a Magic Ring, and he will be able to silence Ishtar in the Final Chapter. Base Stats |Sage |Varies |14 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Varies |Staff - Varies Fire - Varies Thunder - B Wind - Varies Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items Growth Rates *'HP:' Varies *'Strength:' Varies *'Magic:' Varies *'Skill:' Varies *'Speed:' Varies *'Luck:' Varies *'Defense:' Varies *'Resistance:' Varies Conversations In Chapter 8, Celice can recruit Sety if he talks to him. In Chapter 8, if Levn is Sety's father, Sety can talk to Celice, and Sety will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 8, if Phee talks to Sety, Phee will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny and Sety are lovers, she can talk to him, and Sety will gain three points of magic. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 0+3 *Lakche: 0+3 *Nanna: 0+3 *Phee: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+3 *Teeny: 0+3 Thracia 776 Unlike Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu where Holsety only gave bonuses of +10 skill and +20 speed, it gives +20 skill and +20 speed this time around. It may have 10 less power, but resistance (which is magic in this game) is lower than in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. When you get the chance, max out Sety's level or you will face a bunch of trouble in Chapter 24x. Base Stats |Sage |12 |32 |3/17 |8 |16 |16 |10 |9 |17 |8 |Staff, Fire, Thunder, Wind, Light *'Items:' Holsety, Door Key *'Skills:' (Continue) *'Leadership Stars:' 1 *'Movement Stars:' 2 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 3 *'Stave Mastery Rank:' A *'Fire Magic Mastery Rank:' A *'Thunder Magic Mastery Rank:' B *'Wind Magic Mastery Rank:' A *'Light Magic Mastery Rank:' A Stats Growths *'HP:' 75% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 75% *'Skill:' 75% *'Speed:' 80% *'Luck:' 65% *'Defense:' 20% *'Build:' 15% *'Move:' 1% Supports Supports *Asvel - 10% *Machua - 10% *Karin - 10% Supported by No One Ending Sety - Holy Warrior of the Winds: Upon returning to Silesia, Sety gave in to his people's yearning for his leadership and took the throne. Thanks to his hard work and unbending will, the trampled land of Silesia slowly, but surely, began to regain its former beauty. Trivia From his In-Game portrait, Sety appears to be heterochromic, as his closer eye is green and the further eye appears brown. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters